


we were so beautiful

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Donghyuk, M/M, Soft Porn, donghyuk really likes being fingered, fist time, top yunhyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “Can we go farther than this?” he asks, shyly.Yunhyeong presses a kiss against Donghyuk’s abs. “We can go as far as you want, babe,” he says softly.Donghyuk looks nervous, but he pushes forward. “I want to go all the way.”
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	we were so beautiful

For Yunhyeong it had been love at first sight. The first time he had laid eyes on Donghyuk, junior year of college, it was over for him. It had taken him longer to actually talk to Donghyuk, and it hadn’t taken very long for Donghyuk to fall for him too. 

And here they were now, a month into dating, laying on Yunhyeong’s bed. He strokes Donghyuk’s face as they kiss, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper. Donghyuk’s hand slips under Yunhyeong’s shirt, tracing patterns along his stomach. Yunhyeong giggles into the kiss, and Donghyuk smiles. Yunhyeong pulls away from the kiss to trail kisses across Donghyuk’s face and down to his neck, settling at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Donghyuk tilts his head to the side, giving Yunhyeong better access, a soft moan falling from his lips. 

Yunhyeong slides his hand down Donghyuk’s chest, sliding under his shirt, just resting his palm on Donghyuk’s stomach. “Is this okay?” he asks when he sees Donghyuk’s cheeks flush pink.

Donghyuk nods. “I’ve just never really been in a relationship. This is all kinda new to me,” he admits, flush deepening. 

Yunhyeong kisses his cheek. “We can stop if you want, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” he says.

Donghyuk shakes his head. “I don’t want to stop.”

“Okay, okay,” Yunhyeong breathes, leaning up to kiss Donghyuk softly. He leans down, pressing a kiss to the mark he’s left on Donhyuk’s neck. “Can I take your shirt off?” he asks quietly, and Donghyuk sits up to let Yunhyeong pull his tank top off.

“Can we take yours off too?” Donghyuk asks.

“Yeah,” Yunhyeong agrees, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Donghyuk looks at him in awe, reaching out for Yunhyeong and pulling him back down for another kiss. Yunhyeong hovers over Donghyuk, their bare chests brushing. He continues kissing a trail down Donghyuk’s body. He kisses every mole he finds, trails his fingers down Donghyuk’s chest and across his stomach. Donghyuk inhales, and Yunhyeong glances up to make sure everything is okay. Donghyuk runs his hand through Yunhyeong’s hair, and Yunhyeong continues, tongue swirling across Donghyuk’s skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yunhyeong murmurs, and Donghyuk objects quietly. “None of that,” Yunhyeong chides. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, Donghyuk.”

Yunhyeong laces their fingers together as he finds another mole, and kisses it gently. Donghyuk sighs, his head thrown back against the pillow. It tickles slightly, but not in an unpleasant way. There’s a tightness in his stomach, and his fingers grip Yunhyeong harder. Yunheyong’s tongue swirls across his belly button and Donghyuk gasps. He can feel Yunhyeong smirk against his stomach. 

Donghyuk releases Yunhyeong’s hand to run it through his hair. Yunhyeong leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. Donghyuk strokes his face, Yunhyeong’s eyelashes brush his fingers as he strokes his cheekbone.

“Yunhyeong,” Donghyuk says, and his voice sounds loud in the silence. 

“Hmm?” Yunhyeong asks, looking up at him.

“Can we go farther than this?” he asks, shyly.

Yunhyeong presses a kiss against Donghyuk’s abs. “We can go as far as you want, babe,” he says softly. 

Donghyuk looks nervous, but he pushes forward. “I want to go all the way,” he says, cheeks pink, and he looks so hot and cute at the same time that Yunhyeong doesn’t know what to think.

“Okay,” he agrees. He carefully separates himself from Donghyuk and rolls off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Donghyuk asks, wondering if he’s done something wrong.

“Lube,” Yunhyeong says, shaking the bottle back and forth as he retrieves it from the drawer. He tosses it on the other side of the bed before crawling back on it and on top of Donghyuk. He lowers himself down and nips at Donghyuk’s bottom lip. Donghyuk opens up to him, and Yunhyeong licks into his mouth, moving so he’s straddling Donghyuk. Their crotches brush and they both groan into the kiss. They’re hard, turned on by the thought of what’s to come. 

Yunhyeong pulls back and rests his ass against Donghyuk’s lap. “Do you want to top or bottom?” he asks, running his hands down Donghyuk’s chest.

“Does it hurt?” Donghyuk wonders outloud.

Yunhyeong shakes his head. “I would never let it hurt you,” he says. 

“Okay,” Donghyuk says. “I want to bottom, I think.”

Yunhyeong nods and rocks slightly against Donghyuk’s hard on, drawing a moan out of his mouth. It’s a beautiful noise that Yunhyeong wants to hear over and over. 

“Too much clothing,” Donghyuk protests and Yunhyeong laughs. He rolls off Donghyuk. 

“Take it off then,” he says with a smirk, leaning back. Donghyuk turns a delicate shade of pink as he stands up, unzipping and shoving his jeans down. He steps out of them and looks over at Yunhyeong, who’s still lounging on the bed.

“Boxers too, babe,” Yunhyeong says.

“Why don’t you take them off me?” Donghyuk asks, raising an eyebrow. He earns a grin from Yunhyeong. 

Yunhyeong climbs off the bed, pulling Donghyuk in for a kiss, as he grips him through his boxers. Donghyuk moans, and Yunhyeong pulls away, sinking to his knees. He pulls Donghyuk’s boxers down, and lets him kick them off.

He pulls Donghyuk closer, and takes his dick in his hand again. He leans in, licking from base to tip, and is pleased with the full body shudder Donghyuk does. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuk whines as Yunhyeong takes him in his mouth, tongue swirling around the head of his dick. “Feels so good.”

Yunhyeong hums in acknowledgment, drawing another moan from Donghyuk’s mouth. He sinks further down on Donghyuk’s cock, tongue tracing the vein. Donghyuk can’t stop himself from fisting his hand in Yunhyeong’s hair. He can feel Yunhyeong’s smirk and it sends heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

He bites his lip as Yunhyeong works his length, but it’s hard to stop the noises leaving his mouth. The sight below him is erotic. Yunhyeong has spit dripping down his chin as he bobs his head back and forth, and Donghyuk can’t help but let his hips move, fucking into Yunhyeong’s mouth. Yunhyeong doesn’t object, just adjusts and lets Donghyuk take control.

“Fuck, Yun,” Donghyuk whines, his hips stuttering. It’s getting harder to think, his mind going fuzzy. Yunhyeong sinks all the way down to the base and swallows around him, and that pushes him over the edge, and he comes with a cry. Yunhyeong tries his best, but some of Donghyuk’s come still dribbles down his chin. 

Donghyuk makes a noise as Yunhyeong pulls off. He runs a finger across his chin, and sucks the rest of Donghyuk’s come off it. Donghyuk’s dick gives an interested twitch. Yunhyeong stands, and gives Donghyuk a cheeky grin. The only thing Donghyuk can think to do is kiss him. He grabs Yunhyeong by the back of the neck, and hauls him closer, kissing him fervently. He licks into Yunhyeong’s mouth and he can taste his own come, but all he can think about is getting Yunhyeong naked and inside him.

His fingers fumble with Yunhyeong’s button, but he finally gets it undone, and his fingers make quick work of the zipper. After that, he’s breaking the kiss, and shoving Yunhyeong’s pants and boxers down. Yunhyeong quickly steps out of them, and then he’s pushing Donghyuk back on the bed, and crawling over top of him. They kiss again, and it’s a desperate push and pull. Donghyuk moans into Yunhyeong’s mouth, as Yunhyeong’s hands explore his body.

“Yunhyeong, please,” he breathes when they break apart. Yunhyeong’s hand is on his hip, and he wants it lower, wanting it opening him up.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Yunhyeong asks, resting his forehead against Donghyuk’s. 

“Yes, yes,” Donghyuk insists, tilting his face up for a gentle kiss. Yunhyeong shifts, spreading Donghyuk’s legs. A small whine escapes his throat, and Yunhyeong laughs, causing Donghyuk to blush.

“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Yunhyeong whispers in his ear, and Donghyuk shivers. He grabs the lube from where it’s been left on the bed, and shoves it into Yunhyeong’s hands.

“Then start,” he demands, and Yunhyeong laughs again.

“Anything you want, babe,” he says, kissing Donghyuk one last time, before sitting up and clicking the bottle open.

Donghyuk watches Yunhyeong’s fingers with awe as he rubs the lube between them. He worries his lower lip between his teeth, and subconsciously spreads his legs a little farther.

Yunhyeong licks his lips as he looks at Donghyuk prone under him, with kiss swollen lips, and legs spread. “I’m gonna start,” he says and Donghyuk nods. “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.” Another nod.

He gently rubs a lubed finger against Donghyuk’s hole, and Donghyuk’s eyes flutter shut. Yunhyeong slowly begins to press a finger inside, up to the first knuckle. “You okay?” 

“Feels weird,” Donghyuk answers, but he nods. 

“Bad weird?” Yunhyeong presses. Donghyuk shakes his head, and Yunhyeong kisses the inside of his knee. He pushes his finger in farther, and when Donghyuk doesn’t object, he begins to move it in and out slowly.

“Oh,” Donghyuk says softly, and Yunhyeong grins. “Don’t stop,” he breathes.

“I won’t,” Yunhyeong promises, moving his finger a little faster, until little pants are coming out of Donghyuk’s mouth. When he’s satisfied, he begins to rub a second finger against the first. “I’m gonna put another one in, it’s gonna feel like a lot of pressure, so tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” Donghyuk agrees, but his mouth falls open with a gasp as Yunhyeong slowly pushes the two fingers in. “Fuck,” he says but it comes out as a whine. Yunhyeong wasn’t lying, but it doesn’t feel bad. His dick is slowly getting hard again, and his hips are starting to move on their own, moving against Yunhyeong’s hand.

Yunhyeong grins. “Like that do you?” he asks, scissoring his fingers, and drawing a choked moan from Donghyuk. “That’s what I thought,” he laughs, working Donghyuk open. Donghyuk can’t stop his body from moving, desperate to be filled. Yunhyeong thinks he looks cute like this, desperate and wriggling.

He pushes a third finger in, and Donghyuk’s loud moans fill the space, as he slings an arm over his face. “Fuck, Yun, fuck, don’t stop,” he begs, and Yunhyeong doesn’t. He just picks up speed, thoroughly finger fucking Donghyuk. He curls his fingers and Donghyuk practically wails. 

“Thought you might like that,” Yunhyeong laughs, slowing down to rub at Donghyuk’s prostate. The noises coming out of Donghyuk are addictive and sweet, and Yunhyeong doesn’t want them to stop. Donghyuk is hard again, precome already leaking from the tip. “You ready?” he asks.

“Oh god, yes,” Donghyuk exclaims, like he’s going to die if Yunhyeong doesn’t get inside him immediately. 

“Put your leg over my hip,” Yunhyeong says, fingers slipping out of Donghyuk. Donghyuk eagerly complies, and Yunhyeong moves closer. He lubes his dick, and lines himself up with Donghyuk, before slowly beginning to push in. He stops when he’s just barely inside. “You okay?” he asks. Donghyuk is chewing on his lower lip again.

“Yeah, yeah,” he breathes. “Please don’t stop.”

“Okay, babe,” Yunhyeong says, stroking Donghyuk’s thigh as he slowly, slowly pushes in, stopping often to let Donghyuk adjust.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Donghyuk says, his head tipped back against the pillow.

“Do you want me to stop?” Yunhyeong asks, concerned.

“No!” Donghyuk exclaims, before turning a delicate shade of pink. “Please don’t stop,” he says softer.

“Alright, alright,” Yunhyeong answers. He carefully pushes in until he bottoms out. They moan in unison. Yunhyeong strokes his hands down Donghyuk’s beautiful body as he lets him adjust to his size.

“You can move,” Donghyuk says a minute later. Yunhyeong slowly begins to pull out, drawing another moan from Donghyuk’s mouth. He starts to make shallow thrusts, stretching Donghyuk carefully. Donghyuk’s hips make little movements in time with Yunhyeong, and slowly he begins to thrust deeper and faster, pulling noises from Donghyuk.

“Yes, fuck,” Donghyuk groans, and reaches for Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong hitches Donghyuk's leg higher, and leans in so their chests are touching, pushing him deeper inside Donghyuk. Donghyuk moans and wraps his arms around Yunhyeong’s neck. 

Yunhyeong leaves sloppy kisses on Donghyuk’s neck as he picks up the pace, beginning to fuck Donghyuk properly. Every stroke punches a moan from both of them.

“You’re so tight,” Yunhyeong groans, and Donghyuk just clutches him tighter in response. The slide of skin on skin is intoxicating, and they’re so lost in the feel of each other. They lapse into silence, the only sound the slap of skin and their labored breathing.

“Shit, Donghyuk,” Yunhyeong says, burying his face in Donghyuk’s neck. “I’m not gonna last much longer.

Donghyuk’s arms tighten around Yunhyeong. “Come inside me,” he moans. That’s all it takes to push Yunhyeong over the edge. His hips stutter, and he stills, coming with a grunt. It takes him a long moment to come down, as he sucks a hickey into Donghyuk’s neck. 

He carefully pulls out, and rolls to the side, snuggling close to Donghyuk and kissing his cheek. 

“You’re still hard,” he says, trailing his fingers across Donghyuk’s sweaty chest.

“I’m fine,” Donghyuk insists, but Yunhyeong shakes his head.

He spreads Donghyuk’s legs again, slipping his hand between his cheeks. He easily slips three fingers inside Donghyuk’s ass, his cum acting as lube. Donghyuk shudders, his eyes squeezing closed as Yunhyeong begins to finger him again. He bites his lip trying to be quiet.

“Come on, let me hear you, babe,” Yunhyeong says, placing a chaste kiss against Donghyuk’s shoulder. “Show me how much you like it.”

Donghyuk can’t help but cry out when Yunhyeong curls his fingers, rubbing at his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, it’s too much,” he whines.

“Do you want me to stop?” Yunhyeong asks, still rubbing relentlessly.

“No,” Donghyuk admits, fucking down against Yunhyeong’s hand. Yunhyeong picks up speed, fucking Donghyuk faster, until Donghyuk is babbling. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Yunhyeong praises him. “You gonna come for me?” he asks, and Donghyuk nods. “Good boy.”

That seems to do him in more than anything else, and he comes with a yell, spilling all over his chest. Yunhyeong fucks him through it, until Donghyuk whines, and pushes at his hand. He slips his fingers out, and wipes them on the sheets. He leans in, kissing Donghyuk deeply, before climbing over him.

“Where are you going?” Donghyuk mumbles sleepily.

“Just getting a washcloth,” Yunhyeong answers, returning a minute later with a warm cloth.

He wipes Donghyuk down first, before himself. He tosses the cloth in the clothes hamper, and crawls back on the bed, pulling the covers over both of them. Donghyuk curls into him, sliding his leg between Yunhyeong’s. He buries his face in Yunhyeong’s chest, and lets out a long yawn. 

Yunhyeong kisses the top of his head, and Donghyuk tilts his head back for a kiss on the mouth. 

“Love you,” Donghyuk murmurs. 

“Love you too,” Yunhyeong says with a soft smile, before pulling Donghyuk tight to him.

**Author's Note:**

> my 70th ikon fic!!!!!   
> for my mari, and the other 3 yundong shippers


End file.
